


Cet amour unique

by malurette



Category: Reine de Mémoire - Elisabeth Vonarburg
Genre: Drabble, Flash Fic, Gen, M/M, gratuitous background characters shipping, my fandom has canon slash yay
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chaque génération croit avoir (ré)inventé l'amour. Pascalou et de Guermes ne font pas exception à cette règle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cet amour unique

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Cet amour unique  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Reine de Mémoire, _La Maison d’Oubli_  
>  **Couple :** Arnaud Pascalou et son ami  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Élisabeth Vonarburg, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « galant » pour 31_jours > (11 janvier ’13)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

Arnaud Pascalou, talenté sauvage, et Raymond de Guermes, fils de bonne famille, tous deux novices en magie, ont découvert ensemble l’amour. Et ils sont cru qu’ils avaient inventé quelque chose d’absolument unique.

L’harmonie, la galante, ça se fait entre une femme et un homme. Et eux, ce qu’ils partagent...  
Ils n’ont jamais rien vu de tel, jamais entendu dire une chose pareille : deux garçons ensemble ?! 

Dans leur innocence, ils ignorent que c’est arrivé de tout temps ; d’avant même la venue des Saints Gémeaux dans ce monde, d’avant la fondation de la Royauté de France. Que ça arrive partout de par le vaste monde. Et que ça continuera encore tant que le monde sera monde. Que s’ils sont peut-être un peu différents, que ça n’arrive pas très souvent effectivement, ils ne sont en rien uniques pour autant. 

Mais, ça n’enlève rien à la qualité et la profondeur de leur amour.


End file.
